The Story of The Forgotten Prince
by Sarabi Mirage
Summary: After Scar's death, Simba regains his kingdom. Soon, he and Nala's cub is born, named Kopa. However, Zira has her eyes set on avenging Scar's death, and by that, she was going to kill him. But as he grows up, he falls in love with Vitani, her daughter. Will Kopa survive, or join The Kings of The Past?
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, Scar had became the king of Pride Rock. He killed Mufasa, the previous king, and he sent his son, Simba, far away. But Nala, a lioness in his pride, went to search for Simba. She succeded, and managed to bring him back to Pride Rock. He overthrew Scar, sent him down Pride Rock, and let the hyenas devour him, and became king. Nala became his queen. Eventually, Scar's rule ended, and a the only thing that remained was his cubs, and his mate, Zira. Seeing the bite marks on her beloved mate, she thought it was Simba, but it was not ; It was the hyenas. She sworn revenge on Simba, and this is the story of it.

Chapter 1

Animals gathered around Pride Rock, Simba and Nala's son was being presented to the spirit of Mufasa. His name was Kopa, and he looked nearly like his father, except he had electric blue eyes like Nala's family. Rafiki raised the cub up high for all to see, and he observed his surroundings in silence. Suddenly, pounding of hooves and noises and roars were herd. A new era had just began, or so has it...

Meanwhile, near the backside of Pride Rock, Zira, a lioness with a brown stripe down her head and blood red eyes grumbled to herself. She stood next to the body of Scar, and a cub peered out from behind her left paw.

"Why that no good for nothing nephew!" She grumbled.

"You wouldn't be alive if I was back in time!" She yelled.

"Mother? Would Simba be, you know, mabye my cousin?" The cub asked.

She ignored the cub, she was already devastated enough, and the anger inside of her burnt like fire. She swatted the cub aside, and broke down in sorrow. Walking down the pathway was her sisters. The eldest, named Doa, who had dots on her left eye, was carrying a small, newborn cub in her mouth. Zira was her mother, and she named her Vitani. Another Sister followed her, named Chafu, had three little cubs around her. Kuchu, the last sister to follow, carried another lion cub in her mouth, who was Zira's cub too, she named him Kovu. They droped the cubs near Zira, and then they stood beside her.

"Sister, do not worry, we will get revenge on him!" Doa annouced.

Zira, crying, wanted to say something, but she was too full of sadness to even try. Chafu and Kuchu chated, then they told Zira their plans.

"Sister, since Simba's cub had just been born, we were thinking-!" Chafu was interupted before she could finish her sentence.

"Simba had a cub?" Zira asked. "A heir? I should be next in line, not him!"

Kuchu stood silent, then gained the courage to speak.

"I have a idea..." She spoke softly. But Zira could only hear mumbling, due to a bad hearing problem she had since her birth.

"There is no time for playing around, Kuchu." Zira said. "I do have a idea though..."

"What?" They asked in unison.

"We will kill Simba's son, and his entire pride, including himself! Kovu will be our king atlast!" She annouced.

Her sisters cheered for her and Zira laughed evily.

Soon, Kopa grew into a adorable youngster, who adored learning about his family, and he loved hearing stories from his father, which he started to look just like him. He was adored by everyone, except Zira and her sisters. One day, Kopa was told by his father to watch the sunrise with him in the moring. This was that day.

"Father! Father! Wake up! You promised!" Kopa tugged on his father's ear. He roared loudly, waking up several lionesses, they sighed and went back to sleep, except Nala.

"Alright, son. Come on!" Simba rolled over and tugged Kopa back.

They walked out to the top of Pride Rock. Slowly, the sun settled high in the sky, lighting up everything but a dark place in the distance.

"Kopa, one day, the sun will set in my time as king, and you will be my replacement, or heir. Then you will rule everything...except the other prides." Said Simba.

"Everything will be mine? Awesome. What about that shadowy place?" Asked Kopa.

"You must never go there, Kopa. It is extremley dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there because hyenas lie there." Said Simba,

"Hyenas..." Kopa whispered to himself.

"Speaking of hyenas, Kopa, you are begining to look like one yourself!" Nala joked.

"Mom! I do not want a bath right now!" He pouted, and ran off.

He walked down the path to the Pridelands, hoping to come across danger or excitement. He bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Kopa yelled after her.

"Hey! I wouldn't have bumped into you if you weren't in my way!" The lioness yelled back.

Suddenly Kopa looked back. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was the most gorgeous cub he had ever seen, and he felt ashamed for smarting off to her.

"Listen, I didn't mean to..." Kopa was interupted.

"That's arlright. I get made fun of all the time. My name is Vitani by the way...wait a second!

"Huh?"

"Your Simba's son right?"

"Uhh...yeah?"

"You must be Prince Kopa!"

Kopa blushed, and he was proud of being called such a royal name.

"Right you are, Vitani. I was going to visit the Outlands."

"Why would you want to go there? Rogue lions and hyenas live there!"

"Cause it's cool! I want to fight a hyena and rip it to shreds with my own body, just like my dad!"

Vitani rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to see you do that!"

"Well come on then, what are you, a hornbill?"

"No way! Hey wait up!"

Simba stood on top of Pride Rock, and he watched their every move, wondering if the cub his son was playing with was Zira's daughter. The cubs made it to the Outlands.

"Hey Vitani, check out this carcass!"

Laying beside of Kopa was a carcass of some type. It still had flesh on it, and looked as if it was eaten.

"So cool, I wonder if it's brains are still in there?" Asked Vitani.

"Would it hurt to find out?"

But before he _could find out_, A growling sound was heard behind a rock formation. A near death looking lion walked out, slowly trailing behind the other side was several hyenas.

"What do I have here?" The lion said in a muffled voice. He had scars all over his body.

"Kopa, I'm scared..." Vitani shook all over her body, and she hid behind Kopa.

"HELP!" Kopa yelled.

The lion began to charge, but ontop Pride Rock, Simba heard his son's cry.

"KOPA?!"

With Zazu and Nala behind him, they raced toward the Outlands. Finally, Simba made it, right when the lion was charging. Nala and Simba clashed with the lion, sending him against a rock, killing him. Simba took a deep breath, and Nala was partly injurned on her right leg, Zazu inspected it. Simba turned to his son.

"How could you! You did exactly like I did when I was a foolish cub!" Simba turned tail on his son.

"I was just trying to be brave, like you!" Kopa yelled back at his father.

"I thought you were very brave." Vitani nuzzled Kopa.

Zazu, done inspecting Nala, landed below Vitani.

"Come, brave cub. I'll return you home, along with Nala." He said.

"Bye Kopa." Vitani yelled.

"Bye Vitani!" Kopa yelled back.

Simba sighed at his son. Hearing him, Kopa looked up at him in tears.

"I was just trying to be brave like you." Kopa reapeated with a lowered voice.

"I know, Kopa. But what you did was foolish."

"I'm sorry dad."

"Let me tell you something my father once told me, Kopa." Said Simba

At that moment, the sun had nearly set. The stars were starting to be visible, and the sky turned dark.

"Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars."

"Really?" Asked Kopa.

"Yes, so whenever you feel alone, or troubled, look to the stars for guidance or comfort." Said Simba.

Kopa looked up to the stars, and he saw two large star cast pictures of two lions fighting. He wondered what his future would be like as king, or if he'd still have a chance with Vitani. Life was great for Kopa, atleast that day was.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Kopa was going to see Vitani. He looked everywhere in the Pridelands, except the backside, which was always seemed too scary to him. There was silence among the land, and the only thing heard was animal sounds. It turned out that Vitani was in the backside of the rock, and Zira was talking to her. Surounded by lionesses.

"Mother! Mother! I just met the other day, a beautiful cub." Vitani said.

"A cub?" Zira asked.

"Yes he was beautiful!" Vitani blushed.

"Enough Vitani. Who was this cub you met?" Doa asked.

"Aunt Doa, his name was Kopa!"

"A Pridelander?!" Asked a shocked Kuchu.

"Yep!"

"A boy?" Asked Chafu.

"Yep! Yep! Yep! I'm so excited to see him today!" Vitani annouced.

"You will not be seeing him. My daughter will never become friends with a Pridelander." Zira said.

Nuka hung on his mother's back. He looked at Vitani, who was crying. The lionesses felt no sorrow. Vitani ran to the way back of the cave. Feeling sorry for his sister, Nuka comforted her, but he also wanted to find this "Kopa" cub.

"Vi, it's alright." Nuka said.

"No...It isn't. I promised Kopa we'd be friends, atleast I was going to."

Zira smiled. Soon It would be time for her revenge.

Meanwhile, Kopa looked for someone else to play with. He found a cub who was getting bathe by his mother.

"Hey there! My name's Kopa! What's yours?"

"Uhhh...Hi." The cub said.

"What's your name?" Kopa grumbled.

"My name is Afua." He said with a weak smile.

"Do you want to explore the Pridelands with me?" Kopa asked.

"Mother? What do you think?" Asked Afua.

"I say you can go, but you better be back be sunset." Said his mother.

"Alright! Let's go Afau!" Said Kopa.

The two raced each other down the path. Vitani peaked and saw them. At first, Vitani heart was filed with anger, then sadness, then jeolousy. Kopa raced Afua to the nearest field in the Pridelands, as his father would be angry if he didn't obey him. They ran for hours, until they came across a savanna. They saw a young cheetah, who seemed really fast. Kopa wanted to challenge him.

"Hey you!" Kopa yelled.

"Huh? Lion cubs?" The cheetah asked.

"What do you want?" The cheetah asked again.

"I want to challenge you to a race, come on Afua!" Said Kopa.

"I don't think so." Afua whispered.

Kopa and the cheetah got in positions, and the race went by in a minute. Kopa was worn out by the first lap. Amazed by the cheetah's skills, Kopa talked with him.

"Hey...I think you're cool!" Kopa said.

"Really? Thanks!" The cheetah said.

"My name is Beba!"

"I'm Kopa, the prince of these lands!"

The two chatted, but Afua got jealous.

"Hey Beba!" Yelled Afua.

"I think you are thefastest runner, the best climber, and the highest jumper around!"

Shocked by his annoucement, Kopa stood silent.

"Come on, let's hang!" Afua said.

Kopa stormed off. The cubs in the Pridelands were too easily distracted, and Kopa was too angry to make another friend. Disapointed, he began to ask his father for help, but he decided not to. Instead he wanted to see Vitani, his real best friend.

"Why that no good..." Kopa murmed to himself.

Meanwhile, Vitani had escaped Zira's cave. And was walking the same path as Kopa. He looked up, and blushed.

"Vitani!"

"Kopa!"

The two jumped up and down, playfully. Kopa had to break it to her some day, but not today. That lioness would be his, his queen.

"Where did you go? I looked everywhere for you!" Kopa said.

"My mother doesn't want us together." Said Vitani.

"Well, I could fix that."

"How?"

"Meet me at this spot tommorow morning."

"Okay!"

Kopa would break it to her tommorow. He loved her, and that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morining, Kopa got up before Vitani did. He was going to surprise her with a snack. He went to the Waterhole, caught a fish, and waited at the spot. Soon, Vitani came.

"Hey Vitani!" He said.

"Hey Kopa!" She said.

"Since today we can play with each other, I thought I could bring my brother along too!" Vitani said.

Behind Vitani was a long, lanky lion cub with a grey pelt and black hair with blood red eyes.

"My name is Nuka!" He said in a kind fashion.

"Nice to meet you." Kopa grumbled. Today was his day to date her, and it made him angry.

"Uhh...Vitani, I caught you a fish." Kopa passed the fish over to Vitani with his paw.

"How nice! I'll split it so we can all have a piece!" Vitani said.

Kopa grumbled again. Today was his day with her, not Nuka's! Vitani split it, and gave everyone a piece. Nuka smacked on his, and it made Kopa angry. Instead of eating, Kopa pretended to, and spitted it out.

"Hey Vi, check out the gorge over there!" Nuka shouted.

"Woah! Cool!" Kopa said.

"Let's go check it out, I dare you." Vitani pointed at Kopa.

They landed in the gorge. Empty as ever, Kopa thought he could empress Vitani.

"Hey Vitani, check out my roar."

"Okay!"

RAWR!

"Really, that's all?" Nuka asked.

"Watch this."

He puffed up, then let out the loudest roar he had ever heard.

RAWR!

Kopa, amazed, and angry, roared again. Only making Vitani laugh.

"There is no use, Kopa. My brother's older!"

"Grrrr..."

His anger built up, and Nuka stood back. He let out the loudest roar any of the lion cubs had ever heard.

ROARRRRRR!

Hearing the roar, Zira thought it was Nuka in a fight. She tracked his scent down, leading her to the cubs, right before Kopa lashed out at Nuka.

"YOU!" Kopa yelled in Nuka's face.

"You ruined everything!"

"What did I -" Nuka tried to speak.

"You ruined the breakfast I caught, you ruined the roar, and you ruined everything else!"

"I didn't mean too.."

"Can't you see I love her?"

Vitani smiled. Impressed by such bravery, she went over to Kopa, and nuzzled him back.

"Guess what? I love you too."

Zira watched in the grass. Angry, she lunged out of the grass.

"Vitani! Nuka, Go home. I need to discuss something with Prince Kopa." Said Zira.

They obeyed.

"Who are you?" Kopa asked.

"I am Zira! Vitani's mother. I want you to visit Vitani in the morning."

"What place?"

"Right here." She said slyly.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes little prince."

Kopa scattered home. Scared, he did not want to think about that lioness. She was creepy to him. Zira was secretly planning something...something evil. Back at her cave, she spoke with Vitani.

"Why did you not tell me that you loved him?" Zira asked.

"I just do!"

"Vitani, you are banned from seeing him!"

"No!"

"By loving a Pridelander, you are a traitor, so I'll never trust you!"

She put Vitani in a cave that had a small hole. Carefully, Chafu helped place a rock on the front, preventing Vitani from escaping.

"Mother? Why?"

She cried herself to sleep.

The next day, Kopa went to the place Zira told him to. His parents were asleep. And Vitani was too.

"Vitani? I'm here! Hello?"

Suddenly, Zira walked out from the grass. Her red eyes gleemed in the darkness.

"Vitani?"

Zira came out, her teeth bared.

"Hello, sweet little prince!"

"Zira? What are you doing?"

She circled around the cub, and as any would do, he raised his forearm at her, thinking it was a game. Slowly, she began biting Kopa's neck. Kopa bit her ear in defense, causing Zira to fall down, nearly breaking the cub's neck. Kopa began to run, but Zira pounced and bit at his body, eating it like any other lioness would. Before his death, Kopa shrieked.

"DAD!"

"MOM!"

"HELP!"

Zira covered his mouth, causing him to faint because of his condition. She clawed his eye before running off.

"This is for you, Scar!"

Simba and Nala got the message, and the ran toward their son. Zira, licking her claws, looked behind her.

"Kopa!" Simba yelled.

Slowing to a halt, he saw his son's unconscious body laying down on a rock. Nala came around Simba, seeing her son dead, It broke her heart.

"Kopa..no." Simba hugged his son's dead body.

"Nooo!" Now Simba cryed.

Nala took a good look at her son. When Simba dropped him, she carried him like he was alive.

"My baby."

"I'm sorry, my baby."

She began to lick the cub.

Simba, with tears, looked at Zira.

"You!"

"Hello, Simba."

"You killed Kopa!"

"Abcorse! Scar will have someone to play with!"

"Zira, you and your pride are hereby exiled to the Outlands until we say so."

"Why, thank you, Simba!"

Zira lunged at Simba, striking his leg. With a violent roar, Simba's pride came running. They first saw Kopa's dead body, then they looked at the battle Simba and Zira were having. They joined sides, but Simba's won. Everyone in the pride left for the Outlands.

"Simba, I'm sorry." Nala yelled.

They bumped heads, and sadly cried. This made every lioness and cub cry, including little Vitani, who had witnessed her best friend's death from afar. Out of anger, she broke through the rock, and ran to her friend.

"Kopa!"

Vitani ran to the path where Simba was standing at.

"Kopa!"

She tried shaking the body.

"Wake up!" She screamed.

Nala cried, but she had the courage to tell her about her pride.

"Vitani, your mother is in the Outlands. Go find her."

Obeying the queen, Vitani ran off, and caught up with her pride. Simba looked at his dead son.

"Come on, everyone. Me and Nala will have a new cub soon. Please do not worry, but the heir is dead. So until my death, and the birth of my cub, Zira is exiled along with her pride. Let's go home."

They walked home, and Simba walked to the top of Pride Rock. Beba and Afua were crying near Kopa's body. Simba let out a magnificent roar, and soon, very soon, there would be another Circle of Life taking the place of that one.

Meanwhile, Zira and the now called Outlanders plotted revenge against Simba after their failure to take over Pride Rock. They even lied to Vitani to make her hate Simba.

"Vitani, can't you see? They killed Kopa, because they thought it was you!" Said Doa

She began crying.

"They hate you." Said Chafu.

And for once, even Kuchu spoke up.

"Kopa only loved you so that he could kill you." She said.

Now Vitani was pouring tears. She believed them, and she hated Kopa now. She was now a outsider like the rest of them.


	4. Chapter 4

The stars shone brightly in the sky. Soon, the sun rose. Rafiki, the wise baboon, lifted up Simba and Nala's new daughter, Kiara. Every animal pounded their hooves or made noise to celebrate her. Nala and Simba stood on top, and roared. A new circle of life had begun for them, but something was not right. No one said anything about Kopa. He was still was laying in that same spot. Little did anyone know, but Kopa was really in a coma, and today, he woke up.

Kopa started to breathe.

"Ugh."

"Dad!" He started panting, then he realized he was alive.

"I'm alive! But how?" Kopa looked to his left, and he saw the animals clopping their hooves. He looked up, and saw the little baby cub in Rafiki's arms. He squinted, because of the scar on his eye, and then he saw Simba and Nala.

"Mother? Father? Another cub? How long was I out?" Kopa asked himself.

Nearby there was a waterhole, and Kopa ran to it. He looked at his reflection.

"I'm still a cub." He said.

He looked closer at his reflection, and saw a deep wound on his face. Suddenly, the pound grew darker, and a shadow of a lion with a black mane replaced his. Kopa jumped back, and took off toward the desert. It was a vision, a vision of something terrible that would happen to Kiara's mate as queen.

Soon, Kopa passed out from walking and running. About 5 hours later, a lion poked at his body.

"Wake up." Said the lion.

Kopa barley opened his eyes, but he passed out from exhaustion. The lion took him to his pride, the Sealands. Carefully, a lioness carried a leaf that had water in it toward Kopa , and poured it into his mouth. When Kopa drunk the water, he woke up.

"Wake up, little lion." Said the lion.

Kopa woke up, and started to feel alive than ever.

"You...You are the lion that saved me!" Kopa looked up.

"Yes. My name is Tojo. You are Simba's son aren't you?" Tojo asked.

Kopa, feeling alone, decided to lie.

"No, you can call me Scar." Said Kopa.

"Okay. You can stay with us if you want." Said a lioness.

"Kopa, err, I mean Scar, this is Tama." Said Tojo.

"Thank you Tojo, I'll take your offer." Kopa said.

As years went by, Kopa became Scar. He grew into a teen around the time Kiara and Kovu became king and queen. Kopa did not know that the Outlanders and the Pridelanders has became one, and he stayed in Tojo's pride. When Kiara and Kovu had their cubs, Kopa was a adult. Kopa always had one thing on his mind; Vitani. He also worried if that lion in that vision he had was actually him. Kopa started to act like a Outlander, and soon, he forgot about his own family, and began to forget himself. One night, Kopa had a vision from his family in his sleep.

All was black around Kopa.

"Hello?"

No anwser.

"Hello?"

Suddenly, a lion appeared, and Kopa stood back.

"What do you want?" Kopa growled.

"I am here to help you." The ghost lion said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Scar. One of your great-uncles."

"Scar? I called myself Scar."

"You should know what happended to me when I called myself Scar."

"What?"

"Watch."

Suddenly, Kopa was brought into another time. Scar sat beside him. He was at Pride Rock, and two little cubs were playing.

"Kopa, those cubs are me and my older brother. We loved each other"

Kopa stood silent.

Suddenly the cubs were outside when it was dark, and they were with their father.

"Kopa, that night, my father loved us both. He told us the necessities to be king and everything."

Kopa watched carefully.

The scene changed, and the cub named Scar was playing with his mother. And it showed the other brother with his father.

"When I tried to play with my father the next morning, he wouldn't. Instead he was teaching my brother Mufasa instead of me. My mother told me I couldn't be king. And that is when my rage began."

Kopa looked at Scar's scar, and then at the cub.

The scene changed, and it showed the young cub alone, and the older cub being around several cubs.

"I was now unfavored, and my brother got all the spotlight. I was jealous, and I wanted to go somewhere else.

The scene changed to Scar being around hyenas.

"I went to the hyenas, and they told me lies about my family. I was caught by my father, and my mother, and I was grounded."

The scene changed to Scar being hit by his father.

"I kept going to the hyenas, and I thought they could help me become king. When my father found out, he struck me with his claws, and gave me a scar."

The scene changed to Scar's mother and father laying dead.

"When I was a teen, I killed my father and mother, so that I could become the king, as the hyenas told me to."

Kopa was shocked.

The scene changed to Scar killing his brother.

"I killed my brother later on, and I became king. I sent away your father, and I nearly went insane. I killed half the lionesses in my pride.

The scene changed to Scar being killed by the hyenas, and then to Simba and Nala being rulers.

"But your father was still alive, and your mother found him. They returned and took their places as king and queen. I was foolish and blamed the hyenas for my doings. I died."

Kopa looked Scar in the eye. He indeed was a ghost.

"Kopa, you must return to be king. Kovu cannot be trusted. He is the king now, but I feel a great darkness in him. You must return to Pride Rock. You are one with your family." Said Scar.

Kopa stood silent.

" Scar, Kiara is queen. Not me."

Suddenly, Kopa began to wake up. But Scar said one last thing.

"Remeber who you are!"

Kopa's eyes slammed open. He caught his breath. Could he return to Pride Rock? He tried to go back to sleep. But he couldn't. He was worried about Kovu and his sister. What if Kovu kills her? Kopa went to the border of the Sealands and the desert. Suddenly, the ghost of a lion appeared in the clouds.

"Mufasa?"

"Kopa, you have forgotten your life." Said the ghost.

"No, how could I?"

"You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten your family. Look inside yourself, Kopa. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life. "

The ghost disapeared, and Kopa stormed off to the Pridelands. He must protect his family, If they haven't forgotten about him first. He entered the border for the first time in about 5 years. He touched the ground beneath his paws. Home was a good place to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Kopa entered his home, and he saw a lioness hanging on a rock. She looked at the stars.

"If you are up there." She sighed.

"Could I atleast speak with you one last time?" She yelled to the sky.

"Vitani?" Kopa asked.

But the lioness growled and pinned him down.

"Speak your name!"

"Kopa...Is my name!" Vitani looked at his eyes. The same eyes Kopa had years ago.

"No, your dead!" Vitani stood back.

"No, Vitani, It's really me. I have returned."

"Oh! I know it's you!" Vitani nuzzled Kopa.

"What are you doing here? Tojo told me that Zira's followers had been banished."

But before Vitani could anwser, a lioness surrounded them.

"Vitani? What are you doing with a rogue?" The lioness asked them.

"Shani, this is Kopa, your uncle." Vitani told her.

"He's dead, Vitani. I'll get Simba." Shani told them.

Shani ran off toward Pride Rock.

"Who was that?" Asked Kopa.

"Kovu and Kiara's troublemaking daughter, Shani."

In a rush, Simba skid toward Kopa. He looked at him carefully.

"Father, I had a vision from Scar and grandfather. They told me to return." Kopa told him.

"It really is you. Welcome back son!"

Vitani nuzzled Kopa, and then Simba. The comotion brought Nala, Kiara, Kovu and Chaka, their son, to Kopa. Everyone was happy, the king had returned.

The next morining, Kiara and Kovu gave their rule to Vitani and Kopa. Kiara was a little shocked to see that she had a big brother, but she was thrilled to meet him. They were soon blessed with a son, Nuka, named after Vitani's dead brother, and a daughter, Shetani. Everything was perfect, and the Circle of Life had been completed at last.

The End

Some of us fall by the wayside

And some of us soar to the stars

And some of us sail through our troubles

And some have to live with the scars.

- _Elton John_


End file.
